trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spire V checklist
Recommended: * 300 Qi He * E4L5 fluffy or better * Back up your save often for in case you fuck up (which is very likely if you're like me). Can't be too cautious. * Clear all your dailies cause this run takes a long time * Get as much bonus as you reasonably can from challenges² and achievements Preparation: # Get a 5/5 health Shield (health, breed speed, attack, crit chance, crit damage) and another 5/5 damage shield (void map drop chance, plaguebringer, attack, crit chance, crit damage). Leave these unupgraded for now. # Get a wood Staff (lumberjack efficiency, wood drop rate, explorer efficiency, fragment drop rate, last slot is whatever) and another metal Staff (miner efficiency, metal drop rate, explorer efficienty, fragment drop rate, fluffy xp). Leave these unupgraded for now. # Respec your masteries for battle. Ignore helium masteries. See below for a picture of the masteries I used # Configure your AutoStructure so that it doesn't buy nurseries # Configure your AutoGold so it buys Battle upgrades # Configure your Dimensional Generator so it only generates fuel (no Mi will be farmed in this run) The run itself: # Use Perky's preset for z450+ for your perks, but set helium and fluffy value to 0. http://bit.ly/TrimpsPerky # Start a Lead² run (the main selling point for this is the bonus damage on zone 585) # Check that you have a respec available # Buy Sharp Trimps and Quick Trimps (from the Bone Trader). Optionally you can buy Golden Maps too. # Do the run in D # Set GeneticistAssist to 1s breed timer # Clear Spires I through IV (if you don't, the run is ruined) # Set Map At Zone to 525, 539, 555, 569, 585 (odd zones cause of Lead²). For each of these stopping points, clear as many cells of the zone as possible without advancing to the next zone. Ideally you do your maps at cell 100 # At z525, do +maps for 535 equipment # At z539, do +maps for 545 equipment. Do BW560 for 555 equipment # At z555, do +maps for 565 equipment. Do BW575 for 575 equipment # At z569, do BW590 for 585 equipment # At z585, do +maps for 595 equipment. Do BW605 for 605 equipment. This will be the last equipment of the run # Set Map At Zone to 600 # At z600 abandon Lead² # Build all the nurseries you can (takes a while). You should have used 0 nurseries before this point # Disable AutoJobs and GeneticistAssist, set your breed timer to 60min and start breeding # Recycle your staff and dump all the Nu into the wood staff. Equip it # Farm wood (including Large Wood Cache). Set all your workers to Lumberjack # When the breeding is done, kill your army and start breeding again # Farm metal (including Large Metal Cache). Set all your workers to Miner # At this point 2 hours have passed, so your Magmamancers are maxed. Make sure you bought all nurseries and equipment you can afford # Use Perky's spire respec option for your respec, but set health to 2 (leave attack at 1). Import into the game. http://bit.ly/TrimpsPerky # Recycle your shield and dump all the Nu into the health shield. Equip it. Remember, health is most important, since Spire V is poison, enemies will die eventually as long as they don't kill you first # Disable AutoFight # Go back into the world, and start the Spire in D # If your hp becomes low, switch to X. Then again, if it becomes low, switch to H (this is called stance dancing) # Your first army should clear at least the first 7 rows. Mine cleared 8,5 # After your first army dies, go back into maps and farm some more wood (for nurseries) and metal (for equipment). Make sure you have your workers on the right job. Build a high breed timer. The more the better, but I'd say 30 minutes at the very least. # Go back into the world and clear the rest of the Spire. Don't forget to stance dance. # Afterwards, go back through the Preparation section to undo everything, as to prepare you for your dailies and/or filler runs. Time of writing: Patch 4.10.0